


Sometimes All it Takes is Music

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Dinners, Fluff, Fluff no angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vulcan's love spicy foods headcannon, meddling crew, so soft, soft, used heavily, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kirk has feelings, love feelings and he doesn't want or need Spock to know. So he's going to make a dinner using his friend's favorite foods on a day that just so happens to be dedicated to romance, all platonic he swears. Until it isn't.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura side, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" Mcoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott side, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu side
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Sometimes All it Takes is Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, I don't own Star Trek or the songs used with in, I tried to stick to cannon with the food part, it was so hard not to just force replicators in for the convenience xD anyway here is a soft Spirk one shot for Valentines day.  
> Edited for the proper betrothal looks like I need to rewatch TOS what a bother ;) ty kind commenter for correcting me.

Kirk walked onto the bridge with a smile on his face as he looked upon his crew. It was the day before February fourteenth and everyone was decorating the ship with decorations Kirk had ordered over three months ago. He smiled wider as he remembered the video conference where Spock and him had to convince Starfleet that the decorations were important for crew morale, if it had just been Kirk he doubts he would have gotten them, the board looked ready to cancel the call but then Spock piped up with statistics about how the crew acted around holidays they were forced to miss and how dangerous it was. Basically, Spock lied to Starfleet so his humans could enjoy a day filled with hearts and chocolate and Kirk loved him for it. Not that he planned to tell him of course, no that was a secret that stayed safely tucked into the very very dark recesses of his mind. He joined Sulu in setting up a string of hearts above the captain's chair and laughed when Sulu talked excitedly about Checkov losing his mind over the cheesy stuffed bear he had gotten him. The week that Kirk had requested the decorations he also asked his crew for gifts that they might want.

Uhura had requested a necklace for Nurse Chapel and Sulu had requested a bear for Checkov and Scotty wanted some expensive ass bourbon for Bones that cost too damn much in his opinion. Kirk, on the other hand, had made a special request of Vulcan’s local human Amanda, securing a few of Spock's childhood favorite dishes to have the kitchen make them and be preserved in the food processor such as it was and bravely faced the teasing he received for his feelings towards her son. He wasn’t going to do something romantic tomorrow, he refused to spook Spock away from the deep friendship the two shared. He just wanted to make some of his friends' favorite foods to enjoy before a game of chess, that was all. Despite what Amanda and Uhura teased him about Kirk was not going to confess. They were on a break, no immediate missions so they were just hovering over Risa, the crew in good spirits as they took turns decorating and visiting the pleasure planet, finding flowers to give to their loved ones. He looked over to Spock who was watching him with a quirked eyebrow as Sulu jabbed him in the side and asked if it was ok for him and Checkov to sneak down to the planet later for dinner at a restaurant he had found. Kirks' gaze questioned Spock for approval, he knew he had memorized the list of shore leaves and would know if they could afford to miss their two helmsmen. A subtle nod is what he received and so Kirk confidently told them to get out there and have a fun time.

Sulu beamed and thanked him, practically bouncing over to his seat to let Checkov know who let out an excited shout before looking around with a blush on his face. Kirk’s heart swelled with fondness as he watched his crew working hard to make the next day enjoyable. Once his shift had ended him and Spock retired to his room, the routine being stuck in their brain and Kirk replicated them two Vulcan hot chocolates. The rich chocolate slid down Kirk's throat, a delicate balance of spicy and sweet and Spock only looked at him with barely concealed fondness as he said: “Are you trying to get me drunk Jim?”

Kirk smiled and said, “No I don’t need you drunk to beat you at chess.” He received a low hum in response and they began their match. It was a hard-fought win, Spock’s half-human parentage made him less susceptible to chocolate’s effects and his brain was as sharp as ever. Kirk enjoyed the challenge and he knew that Spock enjoyed it as well. The only thing that allowed him to win was his risky moves and as he checked Spock for the third time, his Vulcan companion let out a barely heard huff of irritation. Kirk knew better than to mention it but his insides still hummed in happiness that Spock was comfortable enough around him to do such things. They packed the chessboard up and Kirk followed Spock to his door where they hovered for a moment. Sometimes they would just look at each other and there would seem to be words about to be spoken but inevitably, like now, one or both of them would shy away. Spock walked out the door with a soft goodnight and went to his room next to Kirk’s. 

Kirk watched as the door closed and sighed as he collapsed onto the floor in front of the door, unspoken words and barely concealed affection bursting in his heart and mind. He allowed himself a smile, as he got up and cleaned up the cups and placed them into the bin that sent them to the kitchen to be cleaned. He sent a quick comm to the kitchen area, wanting to make sure that the dishes had been prepared as Amanda had written them and preserved for the night after. He went to bed with the assurance that everything would be ready and delivered promptly once he asked the food processors for it. The next day was met with a slew of activity in the mess hall, tables were covered in pink and red tablecloths, romantic music, that Uhura and Scotty had spent way too long giggling over, played through speakers that Scotty had rigged up and there were various food items on the tables like cupcakes and cookies along with punch that even Spock indulged in. Kirk laughed as Spock got some frosting on his upper lip and wiped it off with a heart-shaped napkin, mumbling about this all being illogical but staying nevertheless. Right on cue, Scotty who had disappeared, commed that they had a message from Starfleet that both Spock and Kirk needed to attend to.

They walked out of the room and it was only once they were out of sight of their crew that Spock said: “I thought we were getting a rest?” 

Kirk had to tease him as he said: “Why Spock, I’d say you were irritated, enjoying your time off?” Spock only briefly frowned and Kirk smirked at the sign of emotion and sighed inwardly at how hopelessly in love he was. Once they were in his quarters he watched, barely breathing as Spock took in the room. Their usual table had two plates sitting on it, distinct Vulcan spices making the room smell exotic much like the man next to him was. The lights were set too low because Spock had mentioned once that too much interaction with the crews' high emotions gave him a headache, and the temperature was warmer to accommodate Spock’s need for warmth. Spock looked over at Kirk who quickly looked away when he was caught staring and said “Jim-,” quickly Kirk went over to the table and said, “Rest Mr. Spock there isn’t a call from Starfleet I just wanted to bring a little piece of your home to you on this very human day, will you please sit and let me thank you for convincing Starfleet to let us have this day?”

Spock hesitated but then sat down across from Kirk, softly breathing in the scent and as he took a tentative bite and Kirk’s insistence, recognition flashed across Spock’s face unbidden and as he finished his bite he said: “This is my mom’s recipe, she used to make this for me and my dad every valentines day when I was growing up.”  
Kirk hoped the low light hid his flush as he admitted quietly “I asked your mom for some ideas I hope you don’t mind.” Spock gave a brief half-smile, a barely-there one that very few were blessed to see on the best of days but that Kirk got to see almost every day. Spock showed so many emotions when you knew what to look for and Kirk could spend the rest of his life discovering all the signs of emotions on the man’s face across from him. Spock said after he took another bite “I greatly appreciate it, Jim, it’s nice to taste some of my mom’s cooking even if she didn’t prepare it.” Kirk beamed at the statement and dived into his food, softly chatting with Spock about various things, with Spock telling him various facts about Valentine's day that most school-aged children already knew but that seemed to fascinate him only because they were being told with barely concealed excitement from an amazing man who was eager to learn more about human customs. As they were talking they stopped as softly “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Haley Reinhart played in the room. Kirk’s face flushed and his eyes widened as he glared over at the speaker he hadn’t even noticed on his desk. This was not a part of the plan, it wasn’t supposed to be romantic at all.

Kirk peeked over at Spock who was still, staring at Kirk so intensely it made him want to shrink back. As it got to the chorus Spock stood up and so did Kirk, an excuse and apologies on his lips but he stopped when Spock held a hand out to him. Kirk stared at it dumbly, not daring to believe what it could mean and barley registered the fond exasperated look that flickered across Spock's face as he grabbed his hand and began to sway him to the music away from the table. It switched over to “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran and Kirk rolled his eyes at the oldies music that was playing, knowing for sure now that this was Bone’s idea. Spock surprised him by lowly singing along with the song, keeping eye contact with Kirk the whole time pulling him closer. They spun around gently and Spock said: “If you wanted to be with me you didn’t have to plan a romantic evening like this.” Kirk swallowed overwhelmed by the amount of love he saw in those chocolate brown eyes as he said: “It, wasn’t supposed to be romantic but fuck this is, this is perfect.”: He was rewarded with a smirk and a raised eyebrow that had Kirk’s stomach fluttering. “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri came on and Spock hummed as he said, “This should be our song when we bond.” Kirk choked, surly Spock couldn’t be serious but he could hear Spock assuring him that Vulcans did not joke. Kirk could only nod as they kept dancing, finally allowing his head to fall onto Spock’s chest, enjoying being shorter than him as Spock rested his chin on top of his head. Kirk said softly “I’ve waited since almost the beginning for this to happen, it really came to a head when you had to go to Vulcan to be with T’Pring." 

Spock tensed some but relaxed quickly and said: “It took me thinking I had killed you to break me out of the fever and to make me realize that it was never going to be T’Pring who could help.” Kirk about died in his arms at that admittance, mind working frantically to come up with something equally as romantic. Everyone assumed Kirk was a master at romance, women practically fall at his feet after all but the truth was that Kirk was just a very good liar and a very good actor when it came to people he loved he couldn’t begin to figure out the right words or actions and he was failing at this moment but as the song came to an end Spock just kissed him gently, conveying that no words needed to be said, he could mess up as much as he wanted, Spock would handle it and set Kirk on the right path if he messed up too much. They fell into his bed, food forgotten and as Spock mind-melded with him, Kirk fell into it happily, safe and secured as his lips brushed his love's lips and one word whispered and echoed through his head ”T’hy’la,”


End file.
